


Drowning

by littlemissgiggles



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, but it grew a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissgiggles/pseuds/littlemissgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Charles and Erik forgiving each other and using their powers to try to gain the upper hand... this time in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick dirty ficlet and suddenly the first chapter's up and there's no sex...

Surrounded by water, hearing his voice for the first time, but not out loud; _Calm your mind_ …

 

“I won’t stop you leaving. I could, but I won’t.”

 

“What an adorable lab-rat you make, Charles.” He thinks he has the upper hand.

“Don’t spoil this for me, Erik.”

Smirking now. “I’ve been a lab rat. I know one when I see one.”

 

“Now that won’t be necessary, although I’m sure it would be magical…”

The cute little smile on Charles’ face when he asks; “More tea, vicar?”

The smirk when he says “You’ve never looked more beautiful, darling.” Without Erik knowing what Angel was giggling at.

 

“Excuse me, I’m Erik Lehnsherr.”

“Charles Xavier.”

“Go fuck yourselves.”

 

Sitting in front of the Washington Monument, playing chess, relaxed until they started talking and he sees in Charles’ eyes that it hurts for him to be thinking about another holocaust.

 

Feeling jealous at every little touch that Raven got that seemed like it might have a shadow more meaning than Charles quite meant it to carry.

 

Erik shook his head, trying to rid his head of the memories. He _had_ to keep himself focussed. Why oh _why_ was his mind casting all the way back to that stupid road trip? It had been so long… Shaw was gone and, only weeks after thinking that Charles would never walk again, he was running around the mansion again.

“Mind over matter, Erik.” He’d started on some kind of explanation involving nerves and the brain and something about his powers, although Erik was several Masters’ degrees short of understanding what his friend was talking about.

Erik just clapped him on the back and grinned, projecting a feeling of pride and happiness, like Charles had taught him to. That way, Charles knew what he was thinking without delving into Erik’s mind. After all, Charles himself had agreed; it lacked finesse.

“I know, my friend.” Charles replied, giving him a huge grin that he’d only ever before seen directed towards Raven. In fact, he’d wondered if she was the only person who ever gained that kind of approval from him.

“Well I’m pleased. We should celebrate.” Erik told him, turning to leave. “I’d stay, Charles, but as of now I’m almost certain that Hank and Alex are having it out in the training room.”

“You left them in there?”

“My theory is that Hank can only take so much.” Erik grinned, and Charles recognised that same grin from when he’d pushed Sean off the antennae. Charles was almost entirely sure that it was the _definition_ of a shit-eating grin if he’d ever seen one. If it had been anyone else, Charles was sure he’d have felt a flash of irritation, if not more, but all he could do was laugh at Erik; when his playful side came to the surface, Charles couldn’t help but encourage it.

“Chess tonight?” Charles asked, and Erik couldn’t help but catch a flash of something that looked like disappointment as he turned to leave.

Erik just grinned and turned away, whistling as he sauntered down to the practice room Hank had planned for them. Charles frowned.

Why was he disappointed that Erik hadn’t said more? What had he been expecting?

_You know what you were hoping for._ That little voice inside his head that had been nagging him for weeks sounded again, almost smugly. He groaned. He was arguing with himself again.

Then there were the little things the other man said to Raven so often… telling her how beautiful she was, how she shouldn’t change, how wonderful it was that she was trying to accept herself…

He felt like they had been so close that night, before Raven had startled him and he’d looked into her mind and seen her _kissing_ him, and when he’d asked him to meet him in his room with the champagne, the request accompanied by a wink and a grin, he’d obviously assumed that maybe, just maybe it was different…

He knew he’d been snappy the next day, especially towards Erik, but he hadn’t been able to help himself. After all, Raven was _Raven_. He’d come to expect things like this from her. He knew that Hank and Sean had both fallen for her charms; Alex wasn’t really interested, but he was the exception rather than the rule.

He sighed. Resisting the urge to peek into his friend’s mind, he continued on his way to meet Sean; the boy still wasn’t completely sure of everything he could do, and Charles was becoming more and more fascinated by his powers.

~*~

“Champagne, Erik? For a game of chess?” Charles chuckled when he sat opposite his opponent. The other man smirked.

“I told you we were going to celebrate.” He replied, nodding towards the glass. “It’s your move, Charles.”

“Did Beast and Havoc kill each other?” Charles asked, amusement in his voice as his hand hovered over the pieces.

“No, _Alex_ was trying his hardest to contain his surprise when _Hank_ managed to get the better of him, though.” Erik replied. It was a bone of contention between the two; Charles didn’t think it did any harm calling the children by their ‘mutant’ names, Erik thought it was turning it all into too much of a game. “Come on, Charles, it’s only the first move.”

“That’s Professor X to you.” Charles grinned, moving a knight and sitting back, crossing his legs. His eyes widened when he caught a stray thought that _couldn’t_ have been Erik’s. Not when Erik was sitting there so calmly observing the board.

_Rage and serenity, Charles… I can’t seem to find the point between them_. And a very clear picture of his crossed legs… He _named_ his _legs_?

Charles resisted the urge to scowl; how was it that Erik even managed to use his _own_ gift against him? Then he grinned. Two could play at that game.

Leaning his head on his hand with his fingers at his temple, both his control position and his chess-playing position, he shot a quick image into Erik’s mind. He almost smiled when he heard Erik’s almost imperceptible intake of breath because it was skin and sweat and teeth and skin and although there were no faces it was definitely Erik’s voice groaning…

Okay, so perhaps Raven and Moira hadn’t been as much of an obstacle as he’d anticipated. Erik shook his head slightly, trying to clear the image.

Erik purposefully conjured up a particularly explicit scene in his head involving Charles and soft curves and hard planes and _Charles_ writhing and panting and begging…

“I’ll have you know, my friend, that I’ve never begged for anything.” Charles smirked, seemingly unaffected by the vision and motioning to the board. “Your turn.”

“I’ve never failed in producing that reaction.” Erik countered, quickly swiping a hand near the board; Charles had bought a set of metal-cored pieces just for him, so that he could hone his talent without missing out on this. “Yours.”

Of course, they’d teased each other before, but this was something new. This was uncharted territory, toying with this sort of teasing. Erik knew it wouldn’t be long before he wouldn’t be able to leave Charles’ room at the end of the game, so he instinctively reached for his helmet.

“Don’t.” Charles’ voice was soft and, in complete contrast to how he’d been acting, full of pain. “I hate that thing.”

Erik looked down to see Charles’ hand on his wrist. “Why? You don’t go in there anyway.”

“I don’t… it’s like you don’t trust me not to.” Charles replied, looking worried. “And I can’t talk to you either, not properly. I can’t _communicate_ with you.”

And with that, Erik knew he was talking about the beach, and he backed away from the helmet looking ashamed. There were so many things he’d done wrong that day.

“I’ve already forgiven you.” Charles said hastily, removing his hand.

“I put a coin through your head, a bullet through your spine and almost bombed the combined naval forces of Russia and America. I tried to make your sister turn against you, along with your friends, and I almost walked away. How could you forgive that?” Erik sounded angry, but they both knew that it was guilt that was making him say those things.

“You didn’t know I could feel the coin, you didn’t mean for the bullet to hit me, you _didn’t_ bomb them, no matter why you didn’t, and you _didn’t leave_. You brought Raven back.” Charles said, his eyes flickering across Erik’s face. “Yes, you did some horrible things, but why should I hold on to them if you’re really sorry?”

_Damn_. Erik thought. Charles was the only person who could reduce him to _this_. If he didn’t know better, he’d say it was his powers. Unfortunately, he _did_ know better. Erik shook Charles’ hand off and looked back at the board, but didn’t make another move for the helmet.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you.” Erik said when he leaned back. This was one of the slowest games they’d played, and one of the ones they were paying the least attention to. “If you go in there, there are things…”

“You forget, Erik, I’ve felt your pain.” Charles said gently.

“New things.” Erik said harshly, looking at his friend. “Things you wouldn’t understand.”

“Erik.” Charles said seriously, looking at him with huge blue eyes. “I’ve felt it.”

Erik bit back a snarl and looked at his friend. “How could you know what I’m thinking? You haven’t been in here.” He tapped his head.

“You’re very good at projecting your feelings, Erik, particularly when you’re asleep.” He said meaningfully. “I’m sorry, I’ve blocked them for a while, but the first time it happened…”

“You can’t have seen.” Erik shook his head. “You would _not_ be this calm…”

“May I?” Charles motioned to his temple and Erik hesitated. “I only want to show you something.” His friend nodded.

Erik closed his eyes, knowing it worked better like this; immediately, his mind was taken over in a dream more realistic than he’d ever seen it, images flickering faster than he could register exactly what they were. Suffice to say, they were some of the more _friendly_ dreams he’d been having about his friend.

With a great effort, he wrenched himself away from the contact, breathing hard. When he finally got up the nerve to look at his friend, Charles was breathing hard, too. As he looked closer, though, he realised it was nothing to do with the exertion. His cheeks were flushed and a quick glance down confirmed his suspicions.

“You _like_ it, Charles?” Erik asked, his voice dangerously low. “You like those dreams I have about you, don’t you?”

“I…” Charles said eloquently, surprised how effective the images had been.

“You _like_ getting into my mind? You find it amusing to look at the innermost working of my mind for what? Your _amusement_?” Erik found himself growing irrationally angry. While he knew it was his own fault, he couldn’t help but get angry at the fact that he could even _dream_ without Charles knowing about it.

“No, Erik, I would never…”

“Stop.” Erik ordered, surprised when the delicate chain under his friend’s shirt flew up around his neck, pressing against his windpipe enough to restrict his ability to talk. After a few moments, Charles gave up on talking and projected his words into his friends mind.

_Erik, I wasn’t looking for them. I was sleeping._

“What are you going to do? After everything I’ve done, now you know _that_ , and I’ve threatened you. What will you do to me?” Erik teased.

_If I wanted you to stop, you would have by now_. Charles’ voice managed to sound smug, even in his head, and the words were followed by a flash of arousal that Erik realised was being exacerbated by the light pressure on his neck; it wasn’t really tight enough to choke him or stop him talking, but just enough to excite him.

“Kinky.” Erik grinned, letting the chain fall. Charles sucked in a breath heavily and looked at his friend, his eyes glittering.

“There’s a lot more to me… than you realise…” Charles replied, still composed even though he was breathing heavily and was obviously aroused. Erik stood and stepped over to Charles’ chair, looming over him.

“Show me.” Erik growled, and he could see the shiver run through the other man. Charles smirked and leaned backwards. The next moment Erik was assaulted by a picture of them exactly as they were; he was grateful that Charles made it clear that it was a vision, though, because the next moment dream-Charles leaned forward, unzipped his pants and took him in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down Erik’s length and making him groan.

Erik’s eyes snapped open as the vision ended. “Tease.” He said harshly, and Charles chuckled. “Charles, I don’t…”

The next memory he accessed was looking at Charles over breakfast, a fondness he didn’t want to label welling up inside him. Feeling protective during training. Even defending him against the children when they were rude.

Then a blast of pure, raw emotion from the other side.

“Erik, _listen_ to me.” Charles said, leaning forward. “When I say I feel your pain, I am _not_ talking about your childhood, or the lust. I’m talking about what you _feel_.”

Erik leant down and took Charles’ mouth; there was really no other explanation for it. It wasn’t a sweet tender kiss full of passion like Charles was used to giving. It was rough and fast and deep and wet and _oh_ so good, and Charles assumed it was the way Erik kissed people. It suited him.

When Erik pulled away, still leaning over him, their faces were almost touching and both were breathing heavily. “Still sure?”

“Believe me.” Charles said, putting his hand on Erik’s face. “My friend, I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Their mouths clashed together again and this time, Erik dragged Charles up with him. Erik managed to manoeuvre them to Charles’ bed. Despite turning his nose up at the sheer decadence of Charles’ bedroom, especially the four-poster, he had to admit that he was glad they’d moved their games into a more private setting. This would be much harder in a public space.

“No pun intended?” Charles breathed, breaking away for a moment.

“Stay out.” Erik warned.

“I can’t.” Charles breathed, and Erik looked at him, all tousled hair and blue eyes and _such_ red lips that he couldn’t quite see sense to remember that he wasn’t kissing him because he was making a point.

“If you use your powers, then I can use mine.” Erik grinned, breath ghosting over Charles’ neck and making him shiver.

“Yes, oh _god_ yes.” Charles arched up into him, and Erik raised his eyebrows; seemed Charles had plenty of kinks he had yet to discover. Liked it rough, liked Erik using his powers… he wondered what else the seemingly-reserved man was hiding.

“Only one way to find out.” Charles winked. Erik ran his hand over Charles’ buttons, which pulled themselves off his shirt and let it fall open. He rolled his eyes. “Do you _have_ to wear so many layers?”

“More fun for you to take them off.” Charles grinned, sucking his breath in as his pants pooled around his ankles and then flew off before he even realised that Erik was controlling them via the belt buckle and the studs on the back pockets.

Erik hovered over him, and the mood seemed to change. He leaned down and kissed Charles, still deeply, but slightly less furiously. This time it was like he was trying to commit to memory what Charles felt like underneath him.

“Erik, _please_ …” Charles groaned, the other man’s shirt flying off. Erik raised an eyebrow. Charles fluttered his fingers over Erik’s toned stomach reverently. He palmed Erik through his pants, making him buck into him.

“Told you you’d be begging.” Erik grinned, gripping the other man’s erection through his underwear.

“Well, I shan’t anymore.” Charles replied, knowing it was a mistake to challenge his friend the moment he felt something cold and hard snake around his wrists.

“Erik…” Charles warned, raising his eyebrows.

“If you want me to stop…” Erik teased, running his hands down the other man’s body, making him arch into him. “Although I don’t think that’s really an option right now, is it?”

Charles narrowed his eyes and Erik felt a tickle in his mind.

“Such delicacy, Charles.” Erik teased. It turned out that Charles didn’t need his hands free to tease Erik just as Erik was teasing him.

“Oh, my friend, what famous last words.” Charles smirked, sending cripplingly arousing images into his almost-lover’s mind.

When he stopped, Erik was hanging over him, somehow looking even more dishevelled despite not having moved, panting and glaring at the younger man. “Oh, that’s it.” He growled.

“Erik…” Charles grinned warningly, wondering how far he could push him before it got _really_ serious.

_Erik, if I ask you to stop…_

_I’ll stop_. Erik assured him. _I don’t want to hurt you_.

“You won’t.” Charles replied out loud, searching the other man’s face. Erik leaned down to kiss him, hands on his face, cradling him as though he was fragile.

The mood had shifted again; now the kisses were deep and languid, and Charles felt the restraints around his wrists loosen and retract. He used his new freedom to put his hands on Erik’s neck, keeping him close.

“Wearing too much.” Charles managed between kisses.

“You or me?” Erik teased.

“Stop being so smug.” Charles grinned, shooting more images into his head.

“You keep doing that, and it’s going to be over before we get anywhere.” Erik warned, and seeing the cheeky look cross Charles’ face, bucked his hips. Charles sucked his breath in. “And I don’t think that’s what either of us wants right now.”

“No, my friend, I don’t suppose it is.” Charles replied, reaching up to kiss Erik again. Erik pulled Charles’ undershirt up over his head while Charles fumbled with Erik’s buckle. Finally, the only article of clothing left between them was Charles’ underwear.

“Confident…” Charles muttered against Erik’s mouth. Erik bit the other man’s chin lightly.

“Stop being cheeky.” He replied, his voice gravelly. A hand trailed down between them, and it was Erik’s turn to smirk as Charles bucked into his touch. “Unless you want me to…”

“Don’t stop.” Charles choked out.

Erik chuckled. “Needy, aren’t we?”

“Erik, _stop it_!” Charles gasped, arching up into the other mutant’s touch. “Please, just…”

“Oh, alright, I’ll stop.” Erik smirked, drawing away from him. The look Charles shot him almost melted him. “Fuck, Charles…”

“Don’t know how you lasted so long.” Charles grinned, although he was having a hard time trying not to buck needily against his friend.

“Don’t know how either of us did.” Erik replied raggedly. “Every single day I watched you waltz around and I almost couldn’t help myself. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that you were obviously straight…”

“Obviously?” Charles groaned, finally giving into the need and rutting against Erik’s thigh. Erik chuckled and squeezed his eyes shut.

“All those girls Raven told me about…” Erik replied, his voice close to his ear. “Those god-awful pickup lines…”

“Don’t tell me they wouldn’t have worked on you.” Charles winked, still managing to be cocky.

“You think they’re that good?” Erik chuckled.

“I think _I’m_ that good.” Charles replied, smirking at the look on Erik’s face as he tried to keep in control of himself.

“Well, whatever you say, they seemed to work.” Erik replied, groaning again as Charles’ thigh pressed up into his erection. “Not to mention the fact that I _know_ you kissed Moira…”

“You do realise I don’t have to be one or the other, Erik?” Charles breathed, rolling his eyes even in this state. “I _am_ allowed to like anyone I want and want anyone I like.”

“Philosophical.”

“Not so much, Raven said it years ago.” Charles grinned, winking.


End file.
